


Today’s a Good Day to Dye

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chaos, Dead People, Demons, Gen, Multi, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Puns & Word Play, Swearing, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse switches all the shampoo in the house to hair dye and Lydia is less than impressed.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Today’s a Good Day to Dye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookwormQueen27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/gifts).



Betelgeuse liked doing the most chaotic things around the house (Sometimes with Lydia, other times without. It didn’t matter). Be it setting fireworks off on the roof with Lydia on the Fourth of July (Thatended up with Lydia having to go to the hospital for severe burns. Betelgeuse apologized to her over a dozen times after she got home) or helping Lydia juggle fire in the living room (They were caught by Barbara in the nick of time), nearly everything chaotic was a result of Betelgeuse’s doing.

And those were just examples of his harmful chaos. He also often did harmless chaotic things around the house. Be it building a pillow fort with Lydia in the center of the living room and then knocking it down or play fighting with Lydia inside of the latter’s bedroom at half past five in the morning (That was after he woke her up at five in the morning by jumping on her bed and very loudly asking her to wake up, none of Lydia’s parents even bothered to stop them. They let them have their fun).

One day...

“Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” shouted an overly ecstatic Betelgeuse as he bounced repeatedly on the teenager’s bed. “Lydia! Lydia! Lydi-.”

“I’m up, Betelgeuse, I’m up! What do you want this time?” Lydia sat up in bed, stretched, rubbed her eyes, and stared sleepily at Betelgeuse. The excited look in the demon’s eyes told her he’d done something chaotic without her and she didn’t even know what.

He didn’t say much of anything to her, just staring directly at the teenager with the same look of excitement as earlier. Lydia tiredly rubbed her eyes again. Betelgeuse was now all in her face and smiling widely at her.

“I’m serious, Beej. What did you do?”

“Y-yo-you’ll have to wait and see until you g-ge-get to the bathroom, Scarecrow.” Her best demon friend fell to the floor in a very loud fit of laughter that could easily wake up Lydia’s dad and stepmother and disturb the Maitlands as they tried to work in the attic space of the house but didn’t actually (Thankfully). “I-it’s priceless! It’s super priceless.”

Lydia slid out of bed. “Okay, okay, I’m going to the bathroom, Bj.”

She left her best friend, who was still laughing his head off and wriggling around on the floor, alone in her bedroom.

In the bathroom, Lydia turned on the shower as she did every morning when she woke up for the day, setting the shampoo (Or what she thought was shampoo) off to the side to apply to her hair later on around the time she would be almost done with her shower and slipped out of her favorite ghost-patterned Black nightdress (She remembered to bring her everyday clothes - her Black dress, leggings, and a fresh pair of undies to put on - with her so that was good, right? She definitely did not want to be caught naked in front of her pervert-of-a-best-demon-friend now, did she)?

No. No she did not.

Nearing the end of her daily shower, Lydia reached a hand out from behind her skull patterned shower curtain and picked up what she thought was her shampoo, applying it directly to her hair. Little did she know that this was the chaotic thing that her best demon friend had done without her right before waking her up.

Lydia got out of the shower and walked past a mirror as she went to put her favorite Black dress, leggings, and undies on, looking directly at her reflection in the mirror as she walked past. Something wasn’t right with her reflection. She stopped and backed up to her mirror to get another good look at herself.

It was her hair. Her hair wasn’t Black like it was supposed to be. She knew her hair used to be Blonde back when her mother was alive and well and it wasn’t even that color either (Oh how she secretly missed having Blonde hair). Instead, it was a light Brown in shade. It hit her. This must have been the chaotic thing that Betelgeuse had told her he’d done. She picked up the bottle of what she thought was shampoo and looked it over carefully.

“Light Brown Hair dye, huh?” she mouthed quietly to herself. “Well, two can play at that game.”

She was angry, to say the least, storming back over to her bedroom and slamming the door open at full force to find her best demon friend still laughing his head off and wriggling around on the floor. He must have heard her slamming her bedroom door open as he stopped with his laughing fit and sat up, giggling as he pointed a finger at her now light Brown hair.

“BETELGEUSE!” growled Lydia.

“Ah,” he said in return, another laugh escaping his throat. “I see you figured out what I did in your bathroom.”

“Beej, this isn’t funny!” grumbled Lydia as she folded her arms and glared at him, an extra big frown framing her already reddened and angered face.

“And not just your bathroom,” continued Betelgeuse, completely oblivious to what his best human friend had just said. “But every other bathroom that has a bathtub and/or a shower. It was my best chaotic prank ever!” He laughed some more.

“BETELGEUSE! THIS ISN’T FUNNY!” repeated Lydia, a little bit louder than the last time.

“I thought it was,” replied Betelgeuse as he fell back to the floor in another loud and huge fit of laughter.

Lydia helped him up and sat him down on her bed before moving a great distance away from him. She was still angry with him, her eyes remaining locked on her best friend as he continued his laughing fit sat down on her bed.

“Well!” she spat. “It wasn’t.”

“C’mon, Scarecrow, don’t you appreciate a good prank from now and forever?”

“W-well I do, but that doesn’t mean you can’t do that without me-.”

A cry from Delia, “WHO THE HELL SWITCHED MY SHAMPOO WITH HAIR DYE?!”, sounded from one of the bathrooms across the hall from Lydia’s bedroom.

Betelgeuse laughed quietly and Lydia let out a loud growl, causing him to flinch as she stepped towards him.

“Well, what do you know...today’s a good day to dye,” said Betelgeuse as he winked at nothing and no one in particular.

Lydia looked confused a little, her anger from earlier disappearing. “Beej? Who’re you talking to?”

“No one...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
